Mi niñero quiere ser mi pareja
by Witch Mix
Summary: Byakuran recibe un regalito, el cual le da a Mukuro. Lo que paso después de eso, hizo que descubriese una parte de él que creyó haber destruido. 10069 5169 (leve)
1. Gracias Anonimo

Byakuran estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía y con eso me refiero a comer malvaviscos y no hacer el trabajo encargado.

Estaba un poco cansado, acababa de derrotar a Mukuro y lo había encerrado en una habitación donde no pudiese usar sus poderes.

Sip, todo marchaba bien y como no había algo interesante que hacer, se aburría con facilidad. Eso era hasta que Shoichi entro con un pequeño paquetito.

-¿Qué traes ahí Sho-chan?-preguntó con una sonrisa y cerrando su computadora portátil- ¿Es un regalo por ser el mejor jefe que has tenido?-sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos y empezó a comer-

-no es eso Byakuran-sama, le han enviado esto-le muestra el paquete. Este resulta ser bastante pequeña, que cabía entero en la palma de Irie-inclusive tiene una nota-

-léemela Sho-chan-miro la cara incrédula que ponía su subordinado-fufufu es una orden-dicho esto, sonrió-

-b-bien-tomo aire y empezó a leer la nota-

_**Honorable Byakuran Gesso:**_

_**Felicidades por todos los logros que ha hecho hasta el momento, sin más que decir, por favor, acepte este chocolate en muestra del asombro que le tengo.**_

_**Firma: un admirador**_

-¿tiene alguna idea de quien la haya enviado Byakuran-sama?- Byakuran había agarrado la nota y la destruyo al momento. Luego abrió la caja y en esta había un chocolate en forma de estrella y un pequeño malvavisco en forma de corazón, lo levanto y lo examino un momento-¿Pasa algo con el dulce Byakuran-sama?-

-fufufu mi querido Sho-chan, claro que pasa algo. No perdamos tiempo-se levanto de su asiento para sorpresa de su subordinado-tenemos que hacer una visita-

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos blancos hasta toparse con un cuadro. Meticulosamente la pintura trataba de una enorme llave dorada con alas despegadas y un brillo detrás.

Con un poco de fuerza abrió el cuadro y esta vez, el pasillo era de piedra negra y sucia. Estaba alumbrada por antorchas viejas que irradiaban un fuego débil y gastado. Caminaron hasta el fondo donde había una reja y en un rápido movimiento Byakuran saco una llave pequeña y brillante con la cual abrió la reja. Dando dos aplausos, las antorchas se prendieron automáticamente para dejar a la vista un cuerpo lleno de lastimaduras y sangre seca, ropa desgastada y sucia que hacía combinación de cómo estaba el cabello, tomo enmarañado. Dicho cuerpo estaba con las dos manos encadenadas hacia la pared y las dos piernas al suelo, dándole un limitado movimiento. El rostro, que alguna vez fue fino y suave, estaba lleno de moretones y cortadas, los labios que eran rosas y apetitosos ahora estaban secos y agrietados. Sin duda alguna, cualquier persona que viera en este estado a Mukuro Rokudo, por más que lo odiase, sentiría lastima por el hombre.

Mala suerte que Byakuran no fuese cualquier persona, al ver la imagen de su encarcelado en este estado, no hizo nada mas que reír y ensanchar su sonrisa.

-alegra esa cara Mukuro-kun, que tengo algo que te gustara-

-kufufu viniendo de ti puedo esperar todo lo contrario-la voz desgastada y adolorida hacia que su comentario fuese poco audible, pero el orgullo que llevaba con él se entendía a leguas-

Byakuran no borró su sonrisa de su rostro, todo lo contrario, la cambio por una maliciosa. Se acerco lentamente y levanto la mano que tenía el chocolate. Rió internamente al ver la cara de duda de su victima. Cuando vio que esta abría la boca para otro de sus adorables comentarios, metió de lleno el chocolate y le tapo la boca-trágalo todo Mukuro-kun-como vio que se resistía no tuvo mas opción que golpearle la mandíbula, haciendo que si o si se tragase el chocolate-no me mires así-dijo ante la mirada llena de odio que le dirigía Mukuro-yo he escuchado que te encanta el chocolate y quería ser bueno contigo por primera vez, aunque dejarte con vida haya sido suficiente.

-kufufu si quieres ser bueno, libérame y deja que te mate-ante eso, Byakuran le dio un puñetazo en la cara lo cual le hizo vomitar un poco de sangre.

Mukuro se sentía furioso, no podía escaparse ni aunque quisiera y ni siquiera podía poseer un cuerpo, había intentado con todos los kanji pero fue inútil. Todo fue como si Byakuran lo hubiese planeado meticulosamente tan solo para enfurecerlo más. Por ese motivo aprovechaba para descargarse con los que le traían los alimentos o en este caso el mismísimo Byakuran, aunque a diferencia de los otros, Byakuran le contestaba de modo físico.

De pronto, empezó a sentirse muy cansado, y a los dos minutos se encontraba dormido en un profundo sueño.

-¿Cómo es posible? Ya se nos murió-dijo al ver el inmóvil cuerpo de Mukuro-

-no lo creo Byakuran-sama, todavía respira-dijo al comprobar que, en efecto, Mukuro respiraba-debe de estar dormido-

-en ese caso, de seguro era una especie de poción ese regalo, no importa. Sho-chan, mañana bien tempranito fíjate los resultados-

-p-pero…-al ver la cara que le dirigía su jefe decidió no replicar-si Byakuran-sama-exclamó en tono derrotado-

-excelente. Bueno, ya que todo esta listo, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Sho-chan-

-si, buenas noches Byakuran-sama-

….

Al día siguiente, siguiendo las órdenes que se le asignaron, Irie fue hacia la prisión en donde se encontraba Mukuro. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron tomando tamaño alarmante y agarrando al prisionero, se dirigió a donde estaba su jefe.

…..

Byakuran dormía placidamente en su cama king, ubicada obviamente en su blanca (literalmente) habitación, lo único que no era de ese tono eran los muebles, esos eran blanco grisáceo. Sip, nada lo podía molestar, eso era hasta que alguien entro dando un fuerte portazo, tenía que considerar seriamente mandar a hacer una llave.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente para toparse con los de Irie, quien lo veía suplicante. La duda se formo en su rostro. Al abrirlos completamente se topa con la mirada curiosa de un niño entre los siete y nueve años. Como acababa de despertarse tenía la vista algo borrosa.

-Sho-chan, ¿Por qué me despiertas? ¿Quién es ese niño?-

-e-es Mukuro. Byakuran-sama-

Byakuran salió de golpe de la cama y vio bien al niño. Tenía el mismo cuerpo débil y lastimado que cuando era adulto, aunque al parecer Irie se había tomado la molestia de curarlo y peinarlo con su distintivo peinado frutal. Sus ojos eran grandes y adorables, al parecer ya a esa edad tenía el ojo rojo con los kanji. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, daba la sensación de querer violarle, o al menos eso pensó Byakuran. Parecía en parte una niña por su contextura.

El niño se abrazaba a Irie con fuerza, tal pareciera que le tuviese miedo. Byakuran no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como el niño tenía los cachetes rojos de la vergüenza. En ese instante se le ocurrían nuevas torturas para hacerle mientras tuviese ese cuerpo y todas incluían que el niño estuviese desnudo y rogando por más.

-¡Byakuran-sama!-fue el grito por parte de su subordinado que lo devolvió a la realidad. Al ver que ya tenía la atención prosiguió-le estaba preguntando que haremos con él-

-fufufu ¿Qué no es obvio?-le lanzó una lasciva mirada al niño-lo cuidaremos-

-¿Q-quien es usted?-le pregunto tímidamente el niño mientras se escondía más atrás de Irie-

Aparte de volverse un apetitoso niño, resulta que no sabe quienes son. ¡Se había sacado la lotería!


	2. Te encontré

**Hola gente. Perdón por no haberme presentado en el primer capitulo, es que me olvide eso y muchas cosas que diré a continuación.**

**Este es mi primer fic y quise dedicárselo a una de mis parejas favoritas, así es, ¡Aguante el 10069!**

**Bueno, diré unas advertencias. Mucho OoC principalmente de Mukuro-chan, posible AU y leves momentos 5169, así es gente, IriexMukuro, pero descuiden que nada pasa a mayores. Esto es Chan, adultoxmenor.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante. KHR no me pertenece (desgraciadamente) es obra, genialidad y propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mukuro estaba comiendo unos dulces que le había dejado una criada. Sinceramente estaban deliciosos, ya que eran de chocolate, su favorito.

Estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la oficina de un tal Byakuran, o al menos eso le había dicho la persona que lo había sacado de ese mugriento lugar.

No tenía idea de que hacia allí ni las personas que lo rodeaban, pero en el fondo sentía que no podía confiar en ellos, aunque sentía cierto cariño por la persona que lo curo.

Cuando iba a agarrar otra galleta, la puerta de la oficina de abrió con un brusco movimiento y al otro segundo una chica un poco más alta que él estaba en frente suyo con una mirada calculadora. Esto hizo que se sintiera un poco pequeño, más de lo que ya era, el hecho de que más personas entrasen y le observaran igual que la chica de cabellos azulados hacían que quisiera desaparecer.

-¿Byakuran-sama enserio quiere que nos hagamos cargo de este niño? Somos Coronas Fúnebres, no niñeros-exclamó con un deje de molestia un hombre maduro con maquillaje y largos cabellos turquesa claro-

-deja de quejarte Kikyo, aceptaste y no hay marcha atrás. Ahora, Bluebell, deja de mirar de ese modo al mocoso, esta temblando más que una gelatina-ordenó un hombre de cabellos como el fuego y un poco de barba-

-mmm Zakuro, ¿Podré jugar con él?-le preguntó Bluebell ahora mirando al tal Zakuro-

-no me preguntes eso a mi, pregúntaselo al mocoso-esta vez estaba molesto-

-vale. Oye, juguemos juntos-le dijo la chica al niño, quien la miro sin entender-¿Quieres?-

-b-bueno-le contesto Mukuro bajando un poco la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas-

En ese momento, una palabra pasó por la mente de las tres Coronas Fúnebres, "lindo" fue la palabra. Bluebell le tendió su mano y Mukuro la acepto parándose del sofá. Fue cuando por la puerta entro un hombre de cabellos lavanda y tatuaje en forma de corona debajo del ojo derecho.

-Byakuran-sama-dijeron las tres Coronas Fúnebres haciendo una reverencia al recién llegado-¿Cómo se encuentra?-fue la pregunta que lanzó Kikyo-

-me encuentro bien-luego miro a Mukuro, quien esta vez le mantenía la mirada fija. Se acerco a él a paso lento ante el silencio y de todos y se puso a la altura del niño. Luego de unos minutos, le dio una lamida a las mejillas de Mukuro, haciendo que el niño se fuese a refugiar en Bluebell-tenia migajas de galleta-dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes-¿No iban a ir jugar, Bluebell-chan?-

-¿eh? Ah, si, vamos Mukuro, juguemos a las escondidas-lo tomo de la mano y salieron apurados de la habitación, cerrándola al salir-

-Byakuran-sama ¿Me puede explicar por qué…?-

-no le debo explicaciones a nadie Kikyo, ahora, si me disculpan, debo trabajar-vio como sus subordinados lo miraban con cara de "si como no" y sonrió-fufufu bueno, en realidad comeré algo dulce mientras vigilo el rendimiento-

Zakuro le iba a preguntar el porque de eso cuando recibió un codazo por parte de Kikyo.

-entendemos Byakuran-sama, si nos disculpa, nos retiramos-agarró a Zakuro por el codo y se fueron lo más pronto posible de allí ante la sonriente mirada de su jefe. Una vez estuvieron bien alejados, Kikyo soltó a Zakuro-

-¡¿se puede saber por qué me diste un codazo?!-

-¿tu por qué crees? Esta más que claro que no vigilara exactamente el rendimiento-

-entonces ¿Qué vigilara?-

-te daré una pista, tiene la estatura de Bluebell y esta jugando con ella en estos momentos-

Fue ahí cuando Zakuro captó la idea del asunto para luego poner una cara de horror-pero Byakuran-sama no sería capaz…-guardo silencio al ver la mirada de Kikyo-aunque así fuese, no nos incumbe-dicho esto se marcho a sus aposentos-

Kikyo iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando escucho la voz de Bluebell gritando el nombre de Mukuro. Cuando llego a su lado se sostuvo de las rodillas tratando de recobrar aire. Se enderezo y miro al hombre, suplicando.

-Kikyo-sama, ayúdeme a encontrar Mukuro-chan-

-¿Qué no estaban jugando a las escondidas? La gracia del juego es esconderse-

-ya se, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado y me estoy alarmando-

-ya aparecerá, no te preocupes-le revolvió levemente los cabellos-y recuerda no encariñarte mucho con él, recuerda que tarde o temprano volverá a ser mayor-dicho eso, se marcho a su habitación ante la triste mirada de Bluebell.

…..

Mukuro estaba perdido, no lo admitiría él, pero realmente lo estaba.

La cosa fue así. Estaban comenzando a jugar a las escondidas y Bluebell fue la que decidió contar y le dijo que se escondiese y él, obedeciéndola, se fue a esconder. El punto es que dio muchas vueltas tratando de encontrar un buen escondite que al final término él buscando a Bluebell y para su enojo, no la encontraba.

-kufufu en cuanto la encuentre le diré que nunca más jugare esto con ella-

¿Qué paso con la actitud adorable del principio? Pues se fue a la borda en cuanto le tomo confianza suficiente a la chica, decidió dejar aun lado la timidez y mostrar una personalidad más cómoda para él.

Estuvo caminando hasta que diviso en la lejanía una cabellera anaranjada y un par de lentes. Corrió y se abalanzó sobre aquella figura, haciendo que ambos cayeran al duro piso.

-buenos días Irie-chan-exclamo feliz-¿qué haces?-

-le llevo unos papeles importantes a Byakuran-sama, aunque dudo que los lea-

-en ese caso no tienes prisa. Juguemos algo-

-a todo esto ¿qué haces por aquí?-dijo al notar recién el hecho de que Mukuro no estuviese en la oficina de su jefe comiendo galletas, tal como lo dejo-

-estaba jugando con Bluebell-san cuando ella se perdió-le explico el niño-

-¿seguro que fue Bluebell-sama la que se perdió?-preguntó Irie, ya que no creía que alguien como Bluebell se perdiera donde básicamente vive-

-segurísimo-se cruzó de brazos y sonrió altaneramente-ahora, vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre-

-tiene que ser después, tengo que entregar esto-vio como Mukuro ponía los ojos llorosos y un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Se veía completamente irresistible. Irie rodó los ojos-esta bien, vamos a darte algo de comer-se volteó sin poder ver que detrás de él, Mukuro sonrió maliciosamente-

Lo que no sabían esos dos era que eran cuidadosamente vigilados por una de las cámaras instaladas en aquel pasillo.

Quien estaba viendo toda esa escena, comía con enfado unos malvaviscos. En cuanto se le acabaron, arrugo con fuerza la bolsa y en un tiro perfecto cayó en el cesto de basura.

-Con que, a Sho-chan le parece mejor pasar tiempo con Mukuro-chan que cumplir su trabajo. Que mal Sho-chan, no sabes en que lió te acabas de meter-dicho eso, sonrió maliciosamente, sin duda, haría que Irie lamentase su acción-


	3. Pervertido

**Hola de nuevo, bueno, quiero darle las gracias a AghataxB por dejarme mi primer review. Me esforzare mucho más para actualizar más seguido.**

**Bueno, advertencias: todas las anteriores si leyeron el capitulo 2.**

**KHR no me pertenece, esta obra, genialidad y fuente de imaginación en propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Aaaaaaaaa = palabras y acciones

_Aaaaaaaa = pensamientos_

_**Aaaaaaaa = mensajes, cartas, etc.**_

**3**

**2**

**1**

**¡GO!**

Irie había conseguido más galletas, esta vez acompañadas con una leche con chocolate lo cual hizo muy feliz a Mukuro a quien ya le estaba agarrando sed.

Estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del pasillo. El pequeño Mukuro disfrutaba de cada bocado de sus galletas de chips de chocolate mientras Irie lo contemplaba en silencio.

-¿te gustan?-le preguntó al cabo de un minuto. Mukuro asintió en afirmación-me alegro, no es muy difícil encontrar dulces cuando tienes a un jefe loco por ellos-

-nee Irie-chan ¿Cómo es Byakugan? Me refiero a la personalidad-le dio otro mordisco a la galleta-

-es "Byakuran" Mukuro. No sabría decirte. No es tan mal jefe, pero es un…-

-¿"un" qué? Sho-chan-dijo una voz que se acercaba paso a paso-anda dilo, fufufu no tengas miedo-agregó Byakuran con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa falsa

-n-nada Byakuran-sama, no dije nada-movió las manos frenéticamente en negación-

-a todo esto-Byakuran abrió los ojos-¿no tienes nada que hacer Shoichi? Ya que parece que esos papeles son importantes-señalo la pila de papeles que estaban al lado del mencionado-

-bueno, en realidad. Estos papeles los tiene que revisar, son formularios muy importantes-se los extendió y Byakuran los agarró con brusquedad-¿pasa algo Byakuran-sama?-

-_"no te das una idea"-_fue lo que pensó viéndolo de mal modo pero se le ablando la mirada al ver al pequeño Mukuro-fufufu yo me haré cargo de él-

-¿eh?-dijeron ambos a las vez. El niño y el subordinado-

-que me haré cargo de él. Tu tienes mucho trabajo por delante, _"de eso me encargare" _por otro lado, los demás están entrenando y no pueden hacerse cargo del pequeño. Yo, por otro lado, estoy disponible-

-p-pero Byakuran-sama, los papeles…-

-puedo hacer ambas cosas, recuérdate soy el capo Millefiore. Además, lo haré después-miro la hora-es hora de almorzar y no creo que el niño se contente solo con galletas. Vamos nene, vamos a mi oficina para ordenar el almuerzo-le tendió la mano-

-tengo un nombre ¿sabes?-se quedaron de piedra ante el comentario tan osado-kufufu o puede que seas tan tonto que lo olvidas con facilidad-

Mukuro no sabia de donde salió el valor para hablarle de esa forma, pero sentía en el fondo de su ser que no debía dejarse mangonear por esa persona. Le tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, pero se cansó de esconderse. Viendo a la persona a los ojos, solo podía pensar en una palabra para describirle.

-pervertido-fue su ataque final. Byakuran sintió eso como un golpe en las partes bajas, que bueno que era excelente actor-

- Mukuro, no debes de hablarle de ese modo a Byakuran-sama, es el jefe-le reprochó Irie-

-oya oya, puede que sea tu jefe Irie-chan, pero no el mío.-dicho esto se cruzo de brazos y sonrió orgulloso-

-fufufu yo que tu cuido mi vocabulario Mukuro-kun, recuerda que puedo hacerte lo que quiera-

Después de ese comentario se produjo el silencio de cementerio. Irie tenía los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta y Byakuran simplemente sudaba en frío. Dios, eso sonó bastante mal.

-¿a q-que te refieres c-con eso?-su miedo por el hombre más alto le supero. No podía ocultarlo y por ello su voz le delataba-n-no serias capaz de nada-

-no me provoques Mu-ku-ro-kun-se inclino a la misma altura-no te das una idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer-dicho eso le soplo ligeramente la oreja, haciendo que Mukuro retroceda tapándosela-bueno-se levanta-no perdamos tiempo, vamos-

Agarro al niño de la mano y se fueron. No sin antes decirle a Shoichi que pasase por su oficina más tarde, para recibir otros trabajos que hacer.

Mukuro trataba de safarse del agarre de Byakuran pero le era inútil, hasta que recordó como obtenía lo que quería, si tenia que caer tan bajo tan solo para ser libre y poder correr de ese pervertido, entonces lo haría.

-Byakuran-sama-lo llamo con un tono dulce de voz. Cuando el mencionado bajo la mirada, se encontró con la adorable imagen de Mukuro agarrandole de la manga con la vista dirigida a él. Tenía los ojos brillosos y un súper adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Por algún extraño motivo, había brillitos a su alrededor-suéltame por favor-

Como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, cual robot, soltó su mano dejándolo libre. Mukuro no desaprovecho esto y se lanzó a la corrida.

Cuando volvió en sí, lanzó una carcajada y sonrió felonamente. Era hora de cazar a un lindo ratoncito.

Mukuro dobló en varios pasillos y no se detuvo en un ningún momento. Curiosamente no había nadie por donde sea que mirase, lo cual era una gran ventaja para él.

Empezó a escuchar pasos veloces detrás de él y al voltearse pudo ver como la figura de un pedofilo, digo, Byakuran, se acercaba corriendo hacia el; eso no era bueno en ningún sentido.

Corrió con todo lo que podía pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso, hasta que decidió entrar en una habitación al azar. Al entrar, cerró con pestillo y coloco un mueble para obstruir el paso. Hecho todo eso se dispuso a ver en donde se había metido. Toda la habitación era blanca y los muebles blanco grisáceo. Uh oh. Conocía esa habitación, la visitó en la mañana antes de irse a la oficina de, justamente, el dueño de la habitación.

Empezando a sudar frió, hizo lo que creyó más lógico. Fue y se escondió en el ropero con la esperanza de que este lo llevase a Narnia.

Byakuran estaba más que encantado. Su adorado ratoncito se escondió justo en su morada y no iba a dejarlo así como así. Cuando agarró la manija se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada. Sonrió con diversión y saco una llave, en estos momentos se alegraba haber mandado a Spanner a hacerle una llave para su alcoba.

Sacado ese impedimento del camino, esta vez se enfrentaba a algo que negaba el acceso, pero con un poco de fuerza (más bien una patada) logró el acceso completo a su habitación.

Se decepcione al no ver a su presa con la primera vista que tuvo, pero luego supuso que estaría escondido. Fue ahí cuando escucho un estornudo proveniente del ropero y no pudo evitar volver a su sonrisa felina.

-fufufu, con que ahí estas Mukuro-chan-se fue acercando lentamente, saboreando el hecho de haberlo atrapado. Estiro su mano con elegancia hacia la manija del ropero y en ágil movimiento, lo abrió-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me pregunto que pasara después.**

**Soy Witch Mix y aquí me despido. Ciao Ciao **


	4. Que buen día

**Ciao. Soy Witch Mix y vengo con la continuación. Lamento la tardanza pero con los temas escolares a veces uno no tiene tiempo. **

**Creo que ya se saben todas las advertencias. Y una mención 4851 (SpannerxShouichi) muy leve.**

**KHR no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la genial Akira Amano.**

**\(*o*)/ 1**

**\(*o*)/ 2**

**\(*o*)/ 3**

**\(*0*)/ GO**

**-**te encontré-dijo al encontrarse a Mukuro dentro del armario, temblando con su presencia. Sonrió ante esa reacción-no temas Mukuro-chan, no te haré daño-

Mukuro dejo de temblar, para sonreírle macabramente-eso ya lo se-le dio una puñetazo en las partes bajas, haciendo que Byakuran se encoja poniendo las manos ahí-solo quería jugar un poco más-dicho eso, se lanzó nuevamente a la corrida sin mirar atrás. Esta vez sería un poco más listo y buscaría a alguien que le dijese donde están las cocinas. No podía pensar malvadamente con el estomago vació.

Mientras tanto, Byakuran se reía con lo que recién había pasado, sin duda ese pequeño bastardo sabe como usar los puños.

Una vez aliviado Byakuran jr., se dispuso a ponerse de pie y caminar, sip, esta vez caminaría hacia su objetivo para evitar por las dudas, trampas que hiciera su ratoncito.

Se había encontrado con Irie en el camino y, literalmente, le llovían las tareas que tenia que hacer; solo pudiendo decirle que si seguía de largo las encontraría y en efecto, así lo hizo.

No había nadie ¿qué acaso todos desaparecieron? Pero no le importo, mejor así no necesitaba de nadie. Entro como rey de lugar y se dispuso a cocinar. Agarró un huevo y lo metió a la licuadora; había decidió hacerse un omelet ya que el hambre hacía que su estomago se comiera a sí mismo, sonaba exagerado pero así era. Agarró una cebolla, la pelo, lavo y se dispuso a cortarla entre lágrimas, era un niño, no un macho (que se respeta). Finalmente cortada la cebolla, la metió en la licuadora junto a unas especias para aumentar el sabor y cuando se dispuso a poner la tapa, un malvavisco con piernas entro.

-eres un niño muy travieso Mukuro-chan. Debería castigarte-el brillo que habitaba en sus ojos hacían que esa frase sonara muy mal. Su mente reacciono muy rápido, de un momento a otro había apretado el botón de la licuadora y todo el contenido que estaba en esta, salio disparado en todas direcciones, manchando no solo a ellos, también la cocina.-no, no. Mukuro-chan, mira lo que hiciste. Estamos totalmente sucios y este tipo de suciedad no me gusta en absoluto. Después de un baño, vamos a comer-no dándole tiempo a reaccionar, tomo su muñeca y lo saco de la cocina-no te preocupes por el desorden, alguien más lo limpiara. Mas te vale no intentar nada, por el momento he dejado pasar muchas- Mukuro supo a se refería, por ello, se mantuvo callado todo el camino, sea a donde sea que lo este llevando Byakuran.

Llegaron a una puerta blanca con bordados dorados en las esquinas. Entraron y Mukuro quedo anonado con lo que vio.

En el centro de aquella habitación había una enorme tina al estilo yacuzzi en el suelo, como adhería al piso. Cuatro fuentes, cada una pegada a alguna esquina de la habitación con un agua colorida y burbujas, llegando a la conclusión de que debían ser jabones líquidos. En las paredes había estantes con todo tipo de toallas y jabones. Todo ese espectáculo a una sola puerta de diferencia.

El niño quedo con la boca abierta. Byakuran, al ver la reacción, hizo su característica sonrisa y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

-estoy ansioso por estar dentro-dijo descaradamente para luego empezar a sacarle la ropa al niño. Al darse cuenta de en que situación estaba, Mukuro le dio un manotazo a las manos del mayor-¿qué pasa?-

-no se que te traigas entre manos. Pero me bañare solo-se cruzo se brazos y evitó la mirada del mayor-

-¿ah sí? Y dime fufufu ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

Buena pregunta. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usar ese baño.

Miro de mala gana al mayor con furia, entonces empezó a desvestirse ante la mirada atónita de Byakuran-¿qué esperabas? No puedo bañarme con ropa, mucho menos si esta sucia-finalmente había quedado completamente desnudo. Byakuran tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que Byakuran jr no despertara-rápido, tu también desvístete-pero definitivamente, Mukuro no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Se desvistió y fue por unas toallas para cubrir sus intimidades. Mientras la de él era color lavanda y le cubría desde el ombligo hasta la rodilla, la de Mukuro era color celeste y tranquilamente la podía usar de vestido.

La tina se lleno cuando Byakuran apretó un simple botón y al cabo de un pequeño rato ya tenían una tina con el agua justa y temperatura perfecta. Le hizo una seña al más joven para que se adentrase en el agua y este obedeció sin rechistar.

Una vez que estuvieron en el agua, dieron un enorme suspiro. Dios, eso se sentía bastante bien. Byakuran estaba sentado en la tina, con los brazos apoyados en el piso, como si estuviese en un sofá. Mientras, Mukuro (que estaba lo más alejado posible) estaba de brazos cruzados en el piso, sintiendo como el agua no solo limpiaba, si no que lo relajaba hasta el punto de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la paz.

Eso se fue al carajo cuando sintió unas manos por todo su cuerpo y un líquido un poco espeso en su cabello. Se volteo bruscamente y pudo ver que el mayor estaba detrás suyo, poniéndole shampoo a su cabellos y jabón por todo su cuerpo, todo combinado con la sonrisa boba que tenía en la cara. Se sentía molesto, uno se relaja un momento y al otro te joden el momento y para rematara, es justo la persona que menos quieres ver.

Byakuran, por otro lado, la estaba pasando bomba. El shampoo era blanquecino y brillante, y cuando caía por la espalda del pequeño, pensaba cosas que deberían tener una buena censura.

Las manos de Byakuran se sentían bien en su cabello, masajeando y expandiendo el shampoo con delicadeza, estaba nuevamente comenzando a relajarse y cerró los ojos dejándose hacer. Un sentimiento tomo posición de su cuerpo, se sentía como ¿dolor? Si, eso era, dolor, dolor de que esa persona le tocara. De un rápido manotazo, le saco las manos de encima y lo miro con cierto temor.

Byakuran no entendía la situación. Solo le estaba lavando el cabello, y encima Mukuro parecía estar disfrutando de su tacto. Pero de un lado para el otro, el niño le golpea las manos y lo mira como muchas personas a su poder, con miedo.

-¿pasa algo Mukuro?-dijo preocupado. El tener al niño en ese estado le complacía. Pero al mismo tiempo le carcomía el alma, solo un poco.- ¿te entró algo en los ojos?-

El pequeño niega con la cabeza y luego lo mira directamente a los ojos-no me toques-fue su dictamen final.

-que cruel Muku-chan. Mira, no se que te haya pasado, no es que me importe. Pero como te quiero mantener con vida, tal vez deba tocarte de vez en cuando-mostró una sonrisita que aparentaba inocencia. Como un hijo diciéndole a su madre que le compre algo.

-kufufufu como si me importase. No me toques más, puedo finalizar solo-dicho eso termino de lavarse el cabello para luego mojarlo.

-como desee su alteza-fue el último verso que dio el malvavisco alfa antes de empezar a lavarse.

('') - Hibird :D

-¿que deseas comer?-le pregunto con amabilidad, algo que ni el se espero.

-omelet-pero parece que el niño lo quería joder un rato.

-todo menos eso-fue su respuesta con tono severo.

Mukuro pensó un momento haciendo un gesto de persona pensativa, pero solo le salio un gesto que a Byakuran se le hizo muy lindo-entonces…pasta-Byakuran le miro como diciendo "Really?" después de todo, eran italianos-con… champiñones y salsa blanca-

-a la orden Muku-chan-Byakuran se remango las mangas, se trono los dedos, afilo su mirada, zarandeo un poco las piernas y entonces se dispuso a… chasquear los dedos (¿qué? El tipo es mafioso, no esperaran que el se prepare los alimentos).

De un momento a otro unas personas aparecieron e hicieron lo que pidió el joven, ya que ellos escuchaban del otro lado esperando el chasquido con el cual obtienen dinero para alimentar a sus familias.

Se sentaron inmediatamente y el nene dio el primer bocado. Rápidamente sus papilas gustativas bailaron la danza de la felicidad, celebrando el buen trabajo que hicieron aquellas personas las cuales el nombre no era importante.- ¿qué te parece, Muku-chan?-el niño, con aun el tenedor en la boca, sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas tomen un rojo caramelo y cerrando los ojos por la sabrosura del platillo, le contesto "delicioso". Al abrirlos nuevamente, descubrió que la pasta de Byakuran no era de salsa blanca, sino de salsa rosa tirando mucho para el rojo-no te preocupes-le respondió sosteniendo una servilleta cubriendo su nariz-sigue comiendo-eso no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces.

Al terminar el almuerzo, fueron rumbo a la oficina del más alto (mucho más alto) pero se encontraron con una zanahoria con ojos verdes en el camino.-Byakuran-sama, ya he terminado con todos los trabajos que me ha encargado. Ya puedo volver a hacerme cargo de Mukuro- lo único que hizo Byakuran fue poner una poker face y pensar "maldita sea Shouichi ¿por que naciste nerd?"-Byakuran-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-

-seguro Shou-chan-le aseguro para luego reír amargamente-

-Shou-chan-habló Mukuro luego de sentirse suficientemente ignorado-¿no puedes cuidarme mañana? Ahora voy a ir a divertirme a su oficina-finalizo apuntando al peliblanco.

Como todo buen graduado en la "universidad de pervertidos violadores de Mukuro" ese comentario no solo lo alegró a él, si no también a su cabeza pequeña, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por su imagen y por la integridad de Mukuro-así es, así que si nos disculpas, ya queremos ir. Tengo ya un juego para Mukuro-kun y yo-la cara de Shouichi se torno roja-

-yo iré a jugar eso con Spanner-kun-

-¡no esa clase de juego!-gritó moviendo frenéticamente la mano en señal de negación-

Viendo su error, Shouichi salio volando junto al viento y no dejo rastros de él.

('')

Resulta que Mukuro y Byakuran comparten algo en común, torturar gente. Sep, estaban junto a las cámaras de seguridad, jugándole bromas pesada a los incautos que pasaban por allí, desde una mera observación grotesca hasta una amenaza si no cumplía lo requerido.

Reían como si se tratase de una película de familia.

-eso fue sumamente divertido-exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa cínica-

-ya lo creo-le respondió el mayor con el mismo gesto.

Viendo el reloj, se asombro. Estuvieron un buen rato provocando el infierno, pues ya era una hora estable para ir a dormir. No cenarían, se la pasaron comiendo toda la tarde.

Le hizo un gesto a Mukuro y lo guió por pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación-aquí dormirás Muku-chan, buenas noches-al voltearse, Mukuro le había jalado de la mano.

-espera, no es justo, me anduve divirtiendo todo el día, así que divirtámonos también en la noche-Byakuran abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Mukuro tenía los ojos con un brillo que solo tenían las chicas de la tele, y las mejillas sonrojadas-durmamos juntos-gracias al cielo Mukuro era un niño y eso solo tenía un significado ¡pero dios! Él no era un niño-

-como desees Muku-chan-

('')

Ya estaban arropados y con el sueño en los ojos-buenas noches-dijeron sincronizadamente. Byakuran fue el primero en cerrarlos, pero Mukuro no despego la vista de esa pacifica figura. El día había sido simplemente perfecto, le hizo ver de diferente manera a la persona que tenía en frente. No sabia si el pensamiento que le tenía era fugaz, pero al menos estaba seguro de poder decirlo sin muchos rodeos- me gustas, Byakuran-dicho eso, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en el agujero de los sueños.

Lo curioso era… que Byakuran no se había dormido


End file.
